Data retrieval tools are widely available for querying a database and displaying the query results in a grid or table to a computer user. The grid or table is generally organized into rows and columns. Query result values can be displayed at data fields arranged as cells formed by the rows and columns. A user can define selection criteria and/or customize the query results by column sorting, filtering based on field values, and the like, in order for the query results to be displayed at a useful manner to the user.
Data visualization techniques can be applied when a user selects one or more rows of a database table, whereby the selected items can be displayed as a histogram, bar graph, and the like. Once the graph is displayed according to a conventional approach, the underlying contents cannot be changed.